


over the end

by dangerousofnaihe



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe





	over the end

某天深夜，Mink隐隐约约听到什么声响，他的睡眠一向很浅，这大概和过去的经历有关，即使处于再安全的环境身体也会时刻防备。  
借着窗外的一缕月光他看到熟悉的身影，因为怀孕而略显笨重，那家伙还抱着一团被子，蹑手蹑脚地溜进主人的卧室。  
“你在做什么？”听到Alpha发话，刚刚接触到床脚的膝盖缩了回去。  
睡意朦胧的声音，“我有些冷。”不知道他是在梦游还是真的清醒，Mink坐起来抓住濑良垣苍叶的手试了一下他的体温，冰冰凉。没有办法，Alpha拍拍身边的位置，为他将内侧靠墙的位置腾出来。  
迷迷糊糊双手双脚并用爬上床的苍叶先生，含糊地说了声谢谢。只能保持侧卧的姿势入眠，怀孕实在是一件辛苦的事，被后代折磨得倦怠不已，苍叶很快沉入梦乡。  
身边Omega信息素的气味淡化了很多，但依旧勾人食欲。苍叶正面对自己陷入沉睡，意识到可能会发生的后果，选择转过身背对他的Alpha发现自己根本睡不着，“......”即使Mink相信自己的自制力能够确保他不做出出格的事来，但来自身后的Omega信息素香味若有若无，无法忽视。  
况且这家伙睡觉不老实。  
从身后贴上来的手变得稍微温暖起来，宛如一个树袋熊挂在Mink身上。忍无可忍，Mink转而面向他，把苍叶的手脚塞回到他自己的被子里。  
在此时，苍叶睁开眼睛，刚才的所作所为显然是个手段不太高明的勾引。  
重新用手臂环绕Alpha的肩颈，骑在他身上俯下身体，把距离拉近到只要说话就几乎要接吻的地步，金色眼睛在一缕月光下闪闪发亮，上下审视面前的Alpha，“你好像改变了不少呢~？”  
Mink皱起眉，“......你。”不知道为什么，明明是一样的脸，一样的声音，这个苍叶出现时就忍不住想揍他。  
金目显然不知道目前身体的状况，依旧耿耿于怀于之前的标记行为，撑起身体，拇指在喉管狠狠按下去，“......哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”低笑声确实是面前的Omega发出的，“感觉如何？你也是这样对待我的。”

回到几个月前。  
被粗鲁地脱掉外裤和内裤，颌骨被狠狠推在地上，Alpha的手掐住脖子强制他面朝地面，喘着粗气舔了舔破掉的唇角，苍叶尝到一股铁锈味。  
即使是目中无人的金目也知道标记的意义，他的骄傲不允许自身成为附属品，绝对不可能。  
试图反身在Mink腹部踢了一脚却被轻易识破，不仅如此，脸上也受了伤。毫不留情的重击令眼前一阵晕眩，脑中嗡嗡作响，脸颊和耳后犹如火烧般痛起来。  
后槽牙似乎都松动起来，金目眯起眼睛，吐掉嘴里的血，“喂，我很痛啊。”不反击就不舒服，尝试着侧过身，一只手支撑身体另一只手拉下Mink的脑袋，舌头粗鲁地搅动Alpha的口腔，把鲜血和唾液混合物涂抹在Alpha的口腔内部，像是在完成另一种意义上的标记。  
Mink能明显察觉到金目行为里的羞辱意味，眉头锁紧，按住苍叶的力气加大，不容Omega反抗，“......”  
意识到无路可逃，金目努力侧过脸盯着在他身后的人，狞笑起来，不知道是在示弱还是警告，“你不会想做我的Alpha的。”  
无所谓。  
没有任何感情，也没有动摇，“如果一切顺利，我死后你就能恢复自由。”腰带卡扣脱落的声音，然后伴随Alpha稍微有些颤抖的声音，“你最好老实一点。”  
“......啊啊！！”被来自身后的力量插入，手指狠狠抠住地面，弓起身体抵御疼痛，然而这份疼痛却催化出难以理解的部分，“哈、哈哈哈哈哈、”伴随插入而断断续续的笑声，明明疼得要闭过气去，身体却难以抑制地兴奋起来。  
没有拓张的野蛮插入，入口也因疼痛紧闭，被Omega气味撩拨而勃起到极致的性器官简直称得上狰狞，无法插入Omega腔道就无法完成标记......  
Mink听到他断断续续的低笑声，混合着喘息和呻吟，“呼...”右手深陷入金目侧腰的皮肤中，强迫他撅起屁股，另一只手扯住他的头发。  
笑声在涌出喉咙之前变成了呻吟，“哈哈啊、啊啊~呜、”疼痛瞬间布满头皮，不知不觉眼眶变得绯红，“唔呜——！！！！”通向Omega生殖道的腔节软骨被狠狠顶开，进入身体的热块毫不停歇地深入，直到尽头。在金目发出声音前用唇舌堵住他声音的Mink将目光放在他的脸上，Omega的眼角挂着眼泪，不知道是因为疼痛还是其他情绪。  
难以理解，心底涌出了那么点连Mink本人都无法理解的怜悯。  
金目反手缠住他的脖颈，嘴角挂着混着血丝的涎液，气喘吁吁，脸颊和耳后因兴奋而变得绯红，“啊、哈哈...再，再深一点。”即使金目能察觉身体内部已经撕裂，可他并不想停下。标记已经无可避免，被Omega的本能驱使，此刻他只想要信息素。  
没错.......  
带着松香味的，信息素的气味。  
恶劣绞紧全部进入他身体的热块时，金目明显察觉Mink抖了一下，于是Omega猖狂地笑起来，用手蘸取一些蹭在小腹上的透明粘液，将它们抹在Mink脸上。Alpha在察觉被他戏弄时变得更加沉默，动作也越发粗鲁，他掐住苍叶的脖子，拇指缓缓按下去。  
“哈啊啊，唔~”撞击的动作完全没有停下，五脏六腑仿佛都要移位的痛，窒息感，快感，令眼前一阵阵发黑，金目无法辨认让他感到快乐的到底是插入疼痛还是窒息。  
不知道反复了几次后，金目想要掰开Mink的手，在高潮前一刻涌入肺腑的空气变得甜美的同时，疼痛也伴随而来。“...呃，咳咳！”  
这根本不是标记，也不是做爱，只是一场纯粹的霸凌羞辱。  
狼狈伏在地上咳嗽喘息，苍叶低笑的声音和呻吟很相似，体内还残留有高潮的余韵，敏感得要死。Alpha的插入撞击让他难以抑制地蜷起身体，哆嗦个不停......直到作为Omega清晰感觉到有温热的液体注入黏膜，改变了气味。  
没有任何安慰，Mink按住他的脑袋把插入的部分抽出，不仅如此把金目的屁股当成抹布擦掉了可疑的体液，面不改色地站起身整理了下衣服，转身走开。  
“......”像是意识到什么，金目安静下来，闭上眼睛，额头贴着撑在脸侧的手背上，然而攥紧的拳头显然透露他的心情。  
......  
如今。  
盯着上方的金目，明明可以直接把他掀翻或者动手，Mink却没这么做。抓住苍叶的手腕却没有用力，那语气比较像在训斥不懂事的孩子，Mink，“闹够了就快点睡觉。”  
“喂，对我做了怎样的事，你忘了吗？”让嘴唇勾起弧度，金目狞笑起来。  
什么啊，那令人恶心的眼神。  
“现在的【苍叶】，难道是你的恋人吗？”毫不留情的讥讽。金目不属于任何人，他只能是他自己。金目理所当然地这样认为，他还没有察觉到彼此的关系十分微妙。  
无法反驳，Mink皱着眉看向他，对付眼前的这个苍叶不需要太多废话，直接动手就好。无法否认的力量差距，身体失去重心向后倒去眼前天翻地覆，金目下意识想要回击时手臂被扯住，Mink的手臂从身后绕过来托住脊背和后腰。  
金目顺着他的目光狐疑地低头看向自己，他终于发现异常：不正常隆起的腹部，以及变得迟缓的动作......金目意识到真正发生了什么，怒火中烧再也无法忍耐，这是侮辱，绝对不可饶恕！  
Mink已经预料到【苍叶】会发火，而且此刻松手的话这家伙绝对会受伤，Omega的拳打脚踢对他来说的确不算什么，“......”于是没有躲避反而托住苍叶身后。  
蓄足力气的拳头还没落到对方身上时就已经撤掉了力气，突如其来的疼痛令金目一个寒战，脸上血色褪尽变得惨白。  
“......”好痛、  
握紧的拳毫无力气地落在Mink的肩膀上，Omega蜷起身体，下腹那里剧烈抽疼起来，像是有什么东西在仔细缓慢地搅动。在体内寄宿着的肉块似乎对母体的意图有所察觉，不安地胎动起来，这份疼痛莫名异样，让金目冷汗直流，几乎要失去意识。  
等回过神来时，空气似乎都变得温和下来，温热软和的毛毯包住他的脑袋和大部分身体用来保持体温，而导致他如此悲惨的罪魁祸首正在给予安慰。  
金目依稀还能记得在碧岛时他曾留意过Mink的手，相当有力，右手垂下来时食指会时不时勾动一下，显然是熟悉枪械扣动扳机的小习惯。现如今他感到Mink的手有些粗糙和干燥，覆盖在皮肤上时却很温暖。  
被逐渐缓解的疼痛仍然令人虚弱无比，金色眼睛里的光芒似乎都黯淡下去，“【苍叶】，我，还是因为它？”  
“......在我心里，你们都一样。”  
金目听到这样的回答笑得前仰后合，“...哈哈哈哈哈。”真有趣，这种人会有心吗？“歉疚？同情？还是害怕？”轻易看穿对方情绪的金目抬起头来，用手扣住Mink的脑袋，笑意盈盈，“看来真的不一样了，不过接下来你会更害怕的。”

像是突然在睡梦中惊醒，苍叶睁开眼睛，对目前的状况感到迷茫，“？”明显犯迷糊的神情，和刚才的另一个苍叶气质截然相反。坐在Mink腿上的姿势弥补了些身高差距，放在他肩膀上的手能清晰感觉到体温以及被皮肤包裹的结实肌肉，令濑良垣苍叶手足无措。  
正如另一个苍叶所说，Alpha逐渐为自己的行为感到歉疚......以及难以捉摸的恐惧感。不能再这样放任下去，Mink决定对苍叶坦白，决定回答苍叶一直以来的疑惑，“最初标记的目的，你是协助我完成计划不可缺失的一步。”  
与感情无关。  
即使苍叶能有所察觉，但同亲口听到Mink这样说感觉完全不同，“在知道你来到这里时，我想过离开这里一段时间。”  
“......你不想见我。”苍叶屏住呼吸。  
没有回答。  
Mink在规划自己的复仇时有意识地将其他人划在圈外，有意识地斩断与他人不必要的联系，不想见苍叶也无可厚非。“但你还是选择在我面前出现了。”苍叶一鼓作气，“为什么？”  
给他人不切实际的幻想，不是Mink的风格。  
没有回答他，Mink反而将问题塞给苍叶，“你又是为什么来到这里？”据他所知Omega会对标记对象产生依赖。  
摇摇头，“我想亲眼看着你是不是还好好活着...没有理由。”本能只是一部分，苍叶很清楚，“不仅仅是本能。”不会再感到畏惧，“不是害怕也不是依附，我想见你。”  
话题似乎没法继续下去，想要把苍叶放下，Mink叹了口气，“睡吧。”  
我还没有说完，历经千辛万苦才来到这里，绝对不会放弃。  
苍叶毫不退让，手指紧紧抓住Mink的肩膀，“你应该明白我的心情，你也想见到我，不是吗？”  
面对面投射过来的眼神变得有些可怕，“......。”Alpha不确定苍叶究竟是出于Omega本能抑或是其他，不知道从何时起他对苍叶有一种莫名期待，期待苍叶能去改变一些看上去无可改变的事实......  
不知道Mink为什么老是装模作样想把自己推开，固执冲动的家伙索性横过手臂缠住Mink的肩膀，听到平淡带着无奈的声音，“你是小孩子吗？”  
忍不住有些发怒，瞪着Mink的濑良垣苍叶火气上涌，索性一不做二不休，缠住Alpha的肩膀恶狠狠吻下去，“现在，我不会怕你了。”喘着粗气，脸颊涨红。  
被轻率的举动激起怒火，濑良垣苍叶感到身后箍着脊背的手臂力气大得惊人，就在他觉得Mink或许会动手揍他的时候身体却被一股力气牵引，“？”整个人似乎都蜷缩成一团靠在Alpha胸口。  
不可抑制地心跳加速，因为不知所措而全身发抖，濑良垣苍叶能清晰嗅到对方身上的信息素气味，浓郁沉静，同Mink本人的气质相符。  
心怦怦乱跳，苍叶深吸一口气。  
“......刚刚我看到了你身上的另一个【苍叶】。”搭在苍叶肩膀的手正抚摸着发尾，苍叶绷紧身体，能清晰感受说话时Alpha胸腔的震动与心脏的跳动声。若有所思，“之前对你做了过分的事......对不起。”金目的话点醒了他，苍叶需要知道真相，也需要Alpha本人的道歉。  
或许无法弥补曾经带给苍叶的痛苦。  
......另一个自己？苍叶感受到Mink的下颌抵着他的脑袋，这令他的头发感觉痒痒的。对于【意识剥离】时出现的另一个人格，苍叶自己也有所察觉，听到Mink的道歉有些发愣，“没...没关系。”  
气氛好像就此僵掉。  
意识融合是早晚的事，在苍叶能够做出真正判断之前，Mink不想干扰他真正想法。如果事后会后悔莫及，还不如不去做。

“......”被不知名的念头驱使，苍叶向着Mink的脸伸出手，却在触摸之前被抓住。  
“做什么？”威压感让人口干舌燥，金色眼睛看上去有些凶恶。明知故问，濑良垣苍叶壮着胆子，“我想做。”事已至此，Omega连周旋都不屑一顾，开门见山。  
爱冲动的毛病又犯了，Mink闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，“不行。”  
“为什么？”不想再废话，看出Mink想要离开，苍叶立马以不可思议的速度扑上来，像条八爪鱼挂在对方身上。自己都这么明显的缠着他，不可能无动于衷。  
Omega子宫内的后代不容得乱来，不知道苍叶哪来的力气，Mink想要不出手的全身而退根本不可能。

不知道这样僵持了多久。  
苍叶，“是因为喜欢我才想做。”  
“......”Mink沉默一会，最终缓缓吐出一口气，“不后悔？你可能会因此受伤。”  
“后悔？你以为我是傻瓜吗？”苍叶很清楚自己在做什么，被Mink这样质疑仿佛被小看了似的，让他很不爽。  
手臂再度贴上后脊，距离拉近，坐在Mink腿上苍叶直起腰来时，视线刚刚好能够看到他的发顶。Mink的语气似乎很无奈，被苍叶的固执打败，“你固执到了这种地步，我要负责。”  
“我会负责，而作为补偿......”  
“你要为我崩坏的自制心负责。”  
逼视苍叶的眼神看上去不那么冷漠无情，反而在火炉内跳动的火焰映照下有了些温度。  
右臂托住苍叶的腰，另一只手贴着苍叶的脸颊抚摸，苍叶能感觉到Mink手心的温度——十分温暖，宽阔的手掌覆盖着脸颊，手指扣住苍叶的侧颈把距离拉近些。  
怦怦乱跳的心不知为何酸痛起来，“唔...咕、”还算文质彬彬的吻，濑良垣苍叶逐渐放松下来，手臂搭在Mink肩头，膝盖内侧刚好能够蹭到他的腰。  
温度在升高，被过于浓郁的Alpha信息素包绕，苍叶开始头晕眼花。Omega本人却不想远离，反而越发沉溺其中，嘴唇交叠加深气味，“啊.......唔，嗯...”无意识涌出的柔软闷哼意味不明。  
“......”察觉到苍叶并未抗拒，力道加大，Alpha用整个手掌托住苍叶的后脑，舌头突入Omega口腔内，吮吸下唇的同时带来疼痛感，侵略的意味很明显。  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，感觉自己的脸颊像是能喷出火来，苍叶更紧地用手臂勾住Mink的脖子，舌尖缠绕住对方的，加深这个吻。好像只要和Mink在一起疼痛就无法避免，但是苍叶不讨厌，也不想躲开。  
上衣卷起，干燥温暖的手触碰到胸口时苍叶忍不住哆嗦了一下，指腹揉搓胸前凸起的感觉怪异又瘙痒，“要停止吗？”看到苍叶瑟缩了一下，Mink问。  
我才不要呢！  
意识追随犹如电流般的快感，无法回答，苍叶只觉得意识越来越模糊，身体内部随着抚摸因某种渴望而钝痛起来，四肢都要麻痹到失去感觉。“......唔！”拉开裤链，早就胀得发痛的性器被握住抚摸，脑中一片空白，苍叶几乎是在同时握住Mink的手腕，艰难睁开眼睛。  
他也不知道是怎么搞的，只是接吻而已，身体却擅自兴奋成这个样子。在安静氛围中逐渐漾开的暧昧水声令人羞耻难当，吐着粗气，苍叶的声音有些颤抖，“我想触碰你。”  
还可以再近一点，想要再近一点。  
“......”完全拿苍叶没有办法，就算此刻的濑良垣苍叶没有那段糟糕记忆，但身体仍然铭记着疼痛。Mink察觉到苍叶隐藏在兴奋热潮中的抗拒紧绷，尽管Mink不希望苍叶吃苦头，如果他决定能就此打消念头显然也不错。  
......  
然而事实和Mink期望的相反，苍叶没有退缩，尽管此刻他很紧张。耳根和脸颊红得异样，一只手臂支撑身体保持后仰姿势同时另一只手臂攀着Mink肩膀的濑良垣苍叶紧张地咬住舌尖，一丝不挂保持双腿大开的姿势让他很窘迫。特别是看到高高在上的Alpha还好好地穿着衣服， Mink的膝盖穿过腿下膝盖紧靠苍叶的侧腰，体格差距很明显。干燥的手贴着皮肤来到胸口短暂停留片刻，随即毫不犹豫向下游去。  
“呼......”于接吻空隙透露出的沉重呼吸，仿佛受到鼓励，Omega挂在Mink肩头的那只手臂更加用力地缠紧了。  
好想做。  
濑良垣苍叶也不知道体内的那份焦渴从何而来，混合苦涩又甜蜜的情绪，他此刻迫不及待地想要更多。  
气味甜蜜的Omega信息素席卷而来，试图引诱面前的掌控者，“......、”仿佛要迷失在这热潮中，Mink回过神来。即便要顺从苍叶的意思做下去，他也不希望给对方来到痛苦和不美好的回忆，毕竟今时不同以往。  
“唔呜！”手，碰到了...感到略微粗糙和干燥的指腹正在触摸窄缝，Omega忍不住战栗起来，血气上涌。内壁已经变得足够柔软放松，过于丰沛的体液随着接吻抚摸泌出，逐渐冷却的同时又随着拓张重新回到体内。  
内部翻腾着热度，几乎要把意识融化。苍叶明显感受到内部因渴望而疼痛，仿若饥饿，难以自控。此刻哪怕是自制力相当强的Mink也感受到躁动，与苍叶的心情相反，按捺住了什么念头提醒早就意识下线的濑良垣苍叶，“喂，就算半途要停下来也不可能，你想好了吗？”Mink用带着询问意味的眼神看向他。  
艰难睁开眼睛的Omega先生，转动大脑花了十几秒钟来消化Mink的善意提醒，而后缓慢坚定的点点头。

 

被缓慢放倒在床铺上，后背紧贴温暖柔软料子以及来自Alpha气味增加踏实感。濑良垣苍叶就这样一脸恍惚茫然，直到他感觉身体上方有阴影笼罩过来，同时抵在臀间窄缝不容忽视的热度，苍叶睁开眼睛，视线有些模糊。  
在同时热块猛然撑开入口挺进，不由分说地挤压内部柔软的肌肉。即使Omega的身体已经足够润滑，Alpha也足够体贴，但这疼痛还是让濑良垣苍叶抓紧床单，屏住呼吸咬紧牙关没有发出声响。  
是说......他有听说过AO因为尺寸不合无法完成标记的事，苍叶无论如何都联系不到自己身上，特别是在知道自己已经被Alpha标记后。  
被蛮横撑开的黏膜几乎到了即将撕裂的程度，能想象初次标记是到底有多痛。在体内蔓延的痛与热，缓慢地灼烧神经和皮肤。疼痛感甚至一度取代了快感，苍叶似乎想起了点什么，他的脸色曾一瞬惨白，皮肤上布满冷汗。  
Alpha在插入时能鲜明感受到阻力和Omega对疼痛的抗拒，尽管如此，苍叶也没有明显的对入侵者表示抗拒和厌恶。  
深呼吸平复心情，Mink用手固定住苍叶的腰想要把距离拉开。还没有从真正层面上进入Omega体内就已经疼痛不已，而且后代的状况不允许胡来，这场胡闹该到此为止，他想。  
“...没关系。”苍叶的声音断断续续沉闷不已，一只手覆盖在Mink的手上，“我可以继续。”  
Mink显然低估了苍叶的决心，他根本不可能指望苍叶迷途知返，更何况这笨蛋一向固执，“......。”尽管Omega独有腔道内部早就变得湿乎乎且兴致勃勃，但如何突破那圈紧闭的软肉与软骨显然是个大问题。  
濑良垣苍叶的眼角有些泛红，声音由于疼痛刺激而变得低哑粗粝，面对笼罩在他身体上方的Mink，伸出手试图解开他上衣的扣子，“脱掉...我想摸。”也许是因为羞耻感，苍叶脸上重新笼上一层红晕。  
真是直白。  
闭上眼睛似乎是在下定什么决心，金色眼睛再次睁开时，苍叶听到Mink叹了口气，Alpha似乎对苍叶很无奈，但他还是照做了。得寸进尺的家伙手臂缠住，没了布料的阻碍能轻而易举感受对方皮肤的温度。皮肤接触之处能感受到来自Alpha的体温，以及皮肤包覆下的肌肉，混合着信息素的松脂香味......似有缓解，渐渐的不再那么疼痛，尖锐的痛感逐渐被火热的痛感取代。被插入体内的性器顶部摩擦挤压着的一圈软肉感受到令人战栗的体温，逐渐放松警惕。  
“呜、”Mink感到苍叶的膝盖夹紧腰部，在艰难同异物感不适感抗争的Omega先生屏住呼吸，战栗不已。Alpha很快在这场AO战争中占据上风，濑良垣苍叶明显感受到逐渐柔软下来的腔口肌肉正被一股蛮力挤压，巨大的质量挤开穴口，势如破竹般插入到底......  
被剧烈冲击而颤抖不已，在眼泪和惨叫涌出之前苍叶抓住枕头盖住自己的脸。疼痛因为对方给予足够的温柔安慰和时间而淡化，可酸胀感仍然令人不适。  
意识到苍叶正在为一时脑热而感到痛苦，Mink的语调仍然没有明显变化，“刚才的气势呢？”仿佛一个面对闯祸孩子的无奈家长。拉开盖在苍叶脑袋上的枕头，由于力量差距过大苍叶的挣扎没有任何用处，看到苍叶眼底有些湿润，Mink，“......”  
“我没有后悔。”看穿Mink想法感到有些胸闷，苍叶一鼓作气，“我想接受你，不管是身体和内心。”所以必须要做，更何况自己的确很想。  
“......我也希望、你能对我敞开心扉。”备受刺激而沙哑的声音，苍叶的眼睛里泪光闪闪，他的脸颊绯红一片，不知道是因为仓促的表露心意还是情欲，或许两者都有。  
“......”，不知道从什么时候开始，一直为这家伙退步认输。Mink伸出手，用手指外侧的皮肤贴上苍叶的脸颊抚摸，这显然是无意识克制的动作。犹豫了一下，“不是要你服从，而是你本身对我......有感觉吗？”过去的经历实在难以令人重燃爱人之心，对于自己能说出这种话，Alpha本人也惊诧不已。  
苍叶的手覆盖在Mink的手背上，对方直视他眼睛的时候Mink意识到现在正在发生的事，手掌打开贴上苍叶的脸颊。  
现在，可以不用克制了。

“咿...呀......啊、啊...”濑良垣苍叶猝不及防，灵魂像是被撞出躯壳，大脑被排山倒海的快感填满，使他的意识一片空白。脱口的惨叫也因为对方控制了力气而变成柔软黏糊的喘息呻吟。  
苍叶的呼吸乱得不成样子，本能觉醒的Omega极力缠住对方，嘴唇贴上去，“唔、”  
......  
体温还没有降下来，脸颊上热得像是有火在烧，高潮过后的Omega神情恍惚。同这份恍惚相反，身体还残留快感的尾韵，原本就进入得足够深，随着撞击的力度加大，苍叶的喘息里夹杂了一丝难以察觉的哭音，“呜...啊啊......！”意识沉浮中好像被源源不断涌来的快感洗刷得快要晕过去，可是却能清晰感受到插入内部的热块的搏动。  
“呼......”Mink有些低喘，看向苍叶的眼睛明显填满情欲，但即使如此Alpha还没有忘记Omega体内的后代。他所进入的Omega内部尽头，生命在这里演化，深邃，温暖，幽暗，神圣而又堕落。  
濑良垣苍叶清晰感受对方在体内的掠夺，在强行突入数次后进入内部的温热液体加深气味，苍叶睁开朦胧的眼睛，看向天花板。他有些脱力，尽管如此还是将手贴在Mink脊背，感受到那份热度货真价实，才缓缓闭上眼睛。  
闭上眼睛就不想再睁开，裹着毛毯睡在Mink身旁的苍叶呼吸逐渐平稳下来，他感到有一只手拨开自己贴在额头的汗湿发丝而后轻轻覆盖在脑袋上，一切仿佛都安静下来，“睡吧。”熟悉的低语。

 

后来。  
已经是夏天了，天气热，苍叶不喜欢老是闷在房间里，就搬到木屋下侧躺着，听着风声入眠，即使夏日的毒烈阳光也没有打扰他午睡的好兴致。  
没办法，嗜睡也是怀孕带来的副产品之一。  
篱笆里被修剪过的紫藤攀着花架开枝散叶，伸展到苍叶所在的屋檐下。光与影在苍叶周围错落环绕，开了花的紫藤串随风摇摆，落下的花瓣就洒在苍叶身上，Omega本人无知无觉。  
坐在他不远处看书的Mink会时不时回过神来看他两眼，后来Mink摘掉眼镜揉揉眼眶，走到苍叶身边来。把不安分的头发塞在苍叶耳后，想去摸苍叶的头发时动作停顿了一下。  
Mink突然意识到后代存在的意义：以后会存在一个延续自己和濑良垣苍叶人生的人，就像曾经无数次设想过的，如果哪天神迹访至，苍叶还可以在后代身上，找到自己曾经的样子。  
现如今，Alpha切实感受到压力和束缚。  
在此刻Mink也没有将【死亡】划在考虑范围外，他不得不为苍叶做打算，就像从前那样思考每一步，可濑良垣苍叶又是个不按套路出牌的人。  
“......”放下这横冲直撞的笨蛋不管，他一定会闯出祸来。  
苍叶感到放在脑袋上的手掌，“？”懒洋洋地把眼睛掀开一条缝隙，随即又闭上。Omega的心思远没有对方细腻，即使他隐约知道Mink有自己的打算，并且在计划着什么。  
苍叶能明显看出他心事重重，实在忍无可忍，面对Mink张开眼睛，“有什么心事吗？”  
没想回答，Alpha当做没听到似的收回手，想要走开。  
苍叶毫不犹豫抓住他的胳膊，动作迅速完全不像个怀孕中的Omega，“你这样子我很担心。”  
“担心什么？”又来了，明知故问。  
濑良垣苍叶怒气冲冲地瞪着对方，他不用刻意留心就能发现最近的Mink总是早早出门，卧室里书桌上的摆件也消失了许多，并且Mink那支从不离身的烟管也不见踪影，苍叶很难不去怀疑Alpha有逃离自己的念头。  
感到抓住手臂的力气增大了些，身形高大的一方叹了一口气，闭上眼睛似乎有些头疼，“最近，我去给家人和同伴扫墓。为了报告至今的事，也为了返还神具。”  
“神具？”重点不知不觉偏移，苍叶对它印象深刻。  
“是烟管。在我们族人之间，烟管是作为神物来继承的。”眯起眼睛，陷入某种奇妙状态的神情，“在报仇之前决不去墓前，神具也从不离身。自从回到故乡，我一直没能去扫墓。无论如何都没能过去，原本我也该去那个世界见大家的。”这其中的缘由难以一言述之，“不知道为什么在自杀前却退缩了。”目光落在苍叶身上，在苍叶对上那双金色狭长的眼睛时对方却转移了视线。  
“Mink...”苍叶屏住呼吸，Mink用平静的语调向苍叶叙述，可尽管如此，内容还是揪心得难以忍受。  
“不久前我去归还了神具，去向同伴们报告。还有...告诉大家，我还有一件必须要做的事情，要晚一些才会去见他们。”闭上眼睛。复仇是必须要走的路，Mink从来没有对此感到后悔，之前的犹豫和退缩或许只是心有不甘。  
不甘什么呢？  
Alpha也不懂，几年前突如其来的灾祸把他的人生斩做两半，屠杀伴随火焰轻易毁掉Mink所有，望着在一夜之间变得焦黑的树林以及蜷曲无法辨认面孔的尸体......仿佛大梦一场。  
Mink的成熟是以杀死并且吞噬自己为代价的成长，尽管苍叶已经知道Mink已经放下并且走出痛苦的事实，却仍然从中品尝到了痛苦。  
苍叶闭上眼睛，能在脑海中看到骤缩的金色瞳孔里倒映着的火苗的影子，伴随火焰燃烧，枪声，惨叫.....仿佛共享了那段记忆。压抑沉重的场景令他胸口抽痛，呼吸困难，“呜、”  
再度凝视过来的眼神里情绪平淡，Alpha的神情仿佛是在诉说别人的故事。看到苍叶的眼眶和鼻子明显红了起来，事件亲历者在心底默默叹了口气。  
“我感受到了......虽然，只有一点、”苍叶紧皱着眉，艰难压下喉头的哽咽。  
“......”苍叶的精神力很强，这在Mink意料之中。  
神说，在人的肉体消弭之际，不因人而存在的时间会一如既往的流逝下去，没有痛苦，也没有快乐，追求的所有都不过是虚妄之事。Mink相信自己已经经历过对人类而言最难以承受的苦痛，但是在结束自己的第一段人生后随之而来的不是对死的渴望，也许是真的不甘心吧，不甘心只为复仇而活。  
不应该是这样的，Mink所期望的生活应该是平淡的，就像他幼年记忆里那样。  
值得庆幸的是，神明对他还算眷顾。  
被意料之外出现的Omega强行扯回，苍叶用自己的力量扭转了Alpha的想法。或许他们都是在生死与时间夹缝里的虫豸，处于在划分生命终结与开始的模糊界限中，却又不得不追逐着什么东西。  
“Mink？”苍叶感到他的下颌放在自己头顶，显而易见，这是一个不太熟练的拥抱。  
“等过一段时间...陪我去为家人和同伴们扫墓吧，我会向他们介绍新家庭的成员。”  
苍叶还愣愣的，无法回过神来。  
“以后，就待在我身边吧，”语气有些迟疑，显然不是Mink的风格，但他还是说了，“......苍叶。”  
很少像这样被他呼唤名字，苍叶一个激灵，回过神来时显得手足无措，Mink的手搭在他的肩膀上，看向苍叶的眼神温柔下来。  
不知不觉热泪盈眶，苍叶再也忍不住哽咽的声音，“......我会、一直在你身边的！”  
一起并肩同行，直到死亡到来。

春去秋来，已经是很久以后。  
一个微凉的秋日午后，苍叶一如既往在木屋外打盹，唯一不同，他怀抱里还蜷缩着一个四五岁左右的小孩。  
深棕色的头发，却能在他脸上看出Omega的五官和神韵。  
仿佛在照顾两个小孩，两个家伙裹在一张毯子下，在Alpha怀里睡得很香。“......”本来在做事的Mink无话可说，虽说不是很重但是一个动作维持久了手臂却很酸，一双手进退两难，却不能放手。  
Mink暂时把自己要做的事情搁置在一旁，抬起眼睛看向远处时，阳光落在金色眼睛里一片眩目的柔光，听着吹拂这森林的飒飒风声，慢慢闭上眼睛，把手臂缩紧了些，抱紧两个家伙。  
.......


End file.
